


Ladies' Night

by Changdeol



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Bachelorette Party, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Girls' Night Out, Hen Do, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Changdeol/pseuds/Changdeol
Summary: This was supposed to be the perfect hen do for Seulgi and a chance for Seungwan to finally confess to Joohyun. However, nobody accounted for the chaos that is Park Joy.





	Ladies' Night

‘Seulgi, I don’t know… There must be some other way.’ Seungwan looks around their cell unsurely. It’s small and not particularly clean or welcoming. The four of them have been seated there for over ten minutes but the night ahead of them is still long.

‘Just call them.’ Seulgi has tears in her eyes and popcorn still sticking in her messy hair. ‘Please, let’s just call them. I want to go home, I’m tired. I don’t wanna go to prison.'

Seungwan sighs before calling the police officer over.

_Ten hours ago _

‘Ah, it’s going to be a great night, just like the old days,’ Bae Joohyun sighs happily, looking around.

It’s only seven o’clock in the evening but the streets are pretty crowded. There is nowhere busier on a Friday night than Hongdae – save for maybe Myeongdong area though that one is _always_ busy. However, the few streets around Hongik University are the place to be for locals, in particular if one is looking for a good time.

Son Seungwan looks at her companion with a small smile on her face before turning to their other friend. Kang Seulgi’s expression is equally elated though she’s always been mellower in her reactions. Nonetheless, anyone can tell that she is looking forward to their night out. The last night out with her university friends before a lot changes in her life.

‘Just the three of us, The Three Musketeers if you will,’ Seungwan seconds. ‘We haven’t really done any outings like this since we’ve graduated, have we.’

‘Ah, about that…’ Seulgi trails away, looking sheepish all of a sudden. Both women turn to her in suspicion.

‘Kang Seulgi, what did you do?’ Joohyun is the first one to pick up on the tone, already predicting an unplanned obstacle and she’s right.

‘Please, don’t get mad. She heard me talk about this with another colleague at work and she sort of invited herself… I didn’t have a heart to reject her…’ The woman’s voice gets quieter with every word, a blush now prominent on her face.

Joohyun and Seungwan exchange a glance, immediately knowing what this is all about. Or rather, who.

‘Oh, Seulgi. Please, tell me you did not-‘ Seungwan starts but is immediately interrupted by a newcomer.

‘Ladies.’ Park Joy (or actually, it should be Park Sooyoung but nobody really calls her that) greets casually from a few metres away as she approaches them with a wicked smile on her face. Seungwan turns around and gives the other her best welcoming smile. Joohyun, though, Joohyun cannot be bothered as she stares her inconvenience directly in the face, unamused.

Joy is neither their peer nor really their friend, per se. She’s Seulgi’s co-worker who attached herself to her kind senior once she’s heard that they attended the same graduate school (only a few years apart) and hasn’t really let go of her since. Being the non-assertive person that she is, Seulgi was immediately guilt tripped into helping the younger who has spent the majority of her life in Australia, hence the name. It’s not that Seungwan or Joohyun despise her, either; it’s more her attitude that often rubs them the wrong way. It’s too boisterous, too sarcastic, too… Just _too_.

Even her rainbow coloured sequin dress and high heels scream _attention_ and stand in total contrast to Seungwan’s simple denim dress, Joohyun’s lace top and jacket matched with jeans or even Seulgi’s black mini dress. Seungwan immediately gets a nagging feeling that something bad is about to go down.

‘I wasn’t aware that you would be joining us,’ is all that Joohyun manages to say without looking like she’s been forced to swallow a whole lemon. Joy shrugs nonchalantly.

‘I just love a good hen do, don’t you. I mean, you only get married once, _theoretically_,’ Joy winks at the stupefied Seulgi. ‘This last night should be all about fulfilling your wildest fantasies.’

‘Uhm, we were just going to chill and reminisce the old times tonight, actually. You know, have a dance class and get a drink, that kind of thing,’ Seungwan breaks the awkward silence, the result of Joy’s random comment.

‘Oh, no. I was afraid you were going to say just that,’ Joy counters immediately and loops her right arm with Seulgi’s. ‘That’s why I took the liberty to arrange us some other activities. This way.’

She paces away without another word, dragging disoriented Seulgi along.

‘Hey, he-‘

‘It’s not worth it,’ Joohyun sighs, putting her hand on Seungwan’s shoulder to prevent an argument. Not that Joy would listen anyway, she is already too far away now.

‘This is not what we’ve planned for tonight,’ Seungwan laments and Joohyun only sighs again.

‘I know,’ she consoles and similarly to Joy, loops her arms with Seungwan’s. ‘Let’s just walk, maybe it won’t be that bad.’

_I mean, I have Bae Joohyun’s arm looped with mine so it’s already a win_, is what Seungwan thinks in passing before forcing herself to return to the topic at hand.

Of course, this is not what it was supposed to be. Seungwan wanted her childhood friend Seulgi to have the best, most memorable hen do that one can have. Perhaps for some, that would entail litres of alcohol, a ride in a long limousine and a wild party but Seungwan knows Seulgi and understands this is not at all what the other had in mind. Instead, a salsa class for beginners, dinner in her favourite Italian restaurant and a glass of wine in a bar on top of that expensive hotel in Yeouido with a view on river Han would more than satisfy her. Satisfy all three of them if Seungwan were to speak truthfully. Seungwan and Seulgi clicked immediately because of their docile, amiable personalities and while Joohyun’s is a little more dynamic, what brought her closer to the others was their shared preferences for, among other things, quiet nights in.

‘What do you think Joy’s planned?’ Seungwan asks in near whisper. She cannot help but feel anxious.

‘Well,’ Joohyun pretends to be thinking hard about it though Seungwan can tell the older woman just wants to tease her. ‘It probably involves a lot of champagne and male strippers.’

Seungwan groans because as much as it is supposed to be a joke, Joohyun might not be too far off with it.

‘I’m not sure if this is a good idea,’ Seungwan hears Seulgi mumble once the two of them have caught up with Joy and her victim. Seungwan cannot help but agree.

It’s only a few streets away on foot but oh boy, what a difference a post code makes. The pink neon sign on the wall is already on, the darkness quickly enveloping them causing it to appear even brighter. Seungwan has never been to _Ladies’ Room_ but she can bet it was named so for a reason.

‘Nonsense, we’re going to have so much fun,’ Joy announces, paying for the four of them before her company has a moment to process the rapid developments. She urges them all to go in, pushing them towards the door. ‘Hayoung’s hen do was also organised here, I mean. I don’t remember much from that night but that’s how I’m sure that it was great.’

Seungwan catches Joohyun’s eye, noticing that the other is barely holding it in, she looks ready to burst out laughing. Seungwan would like to say that she, too, can take it all in stride but she can only stand there, gaping at the surroundings. If she doesn’t do something – and quick – this might completely ruin their night and Seulgi deserves the best night out and then the best wedding ceremony. Seungwan and Joohyun thought they made sure of the latter, seeing how they shared the responsibilities of the maids of honour but then again, they also thought that nothing was going to ruin their simple hen do and here they are.

‘Joy, listen,’ Seungwan steps in, finally freeing Seulgi’s arm from the deadly grip. ‘Since you recommend it so much – _since you already dragged us all the way here_, is what she really wants to say – I suppose we can hang out here for a little bit but we have a list of things that Seulgi really wanted to do so after that we are going straight to the restaurant. We already have a reservation.’

Joy shrugs.

‘Yeah, okay. I mean, if that’s what you really want.’ She looks at Seulgi pointedly and Seungwan wants to cry at Seulgi’s meek behaviour. The latter cannot even look Joy in the eye, only nodding indecisively.

The four of them are ushered to a small table towards the front of the stage and order a round of drinks. And yes, there is a stage. _Are you seeing this?_ Seungwan gives Joohyun another pleading look but the older woman is only chuckling quietly, perhaps still in slight disbelief as to how they went from a dance class to a strip club performance within minutes.

‘Joy, we’re serious,’ Joohyun finally speaks up. ‘Like Seungwan said, we’re just not the party types. It’s Seulgi’s night and if you want to be part of it, you’re going to have to adjust.’ Seungwan is thankful for the moral support and bumps her shoulder against Joohyun’s in thanks. Joohyun just smiles.

Seungwan is sure that at this point, everyone and their mother knows about her long-term crush on Bae Joohyun – everyone _but_ Joohyun, that is. When they were first introduced through Seulgi, with whom the older attended the university dance club, Seungwan didn’t think much of their encounter. Granted, Joohyun was pretty – she always has been – but Seungwan would have never imagined that she would permanently join their click. It’s always ever been Seungwan and Seulgi, from kindergarten until now, one year shy of thirty. They had a group they hung around with regularly but between them, they shared the kind of deep bond that only comes with female friendship. But as Joohyun and Seulgi’s closeness grew, so did Joohyun and Seungwan’s. For Seulgi, however, Joohyun has always been the older sister that she never had and she relied on her and her advice a lot due to her seniority.

For Seungwan, that once casual relationship has progressed in a much more dramatic direction. Seven years in, Seungwan and Joohyun pretty much know each other inside out but even so, Seungwan refuses to admit to herself that her feelings might be more than just an infatuation. It’s too dangerous and potentially heart breaking. Joohyun has not dated much at all, but she also never revealed her preference, even when the younger woman came out to her.

Seungwan can only sigh, momentarily lost in thought.

‘Okay, here he comes.’ Joy brings them all out of the temporary reverie and they look up as the lights dim and the music begins.

‘Who comes?’ Seungwan raises her voice over the smooth dance track and the hooting from all around them. The place has become crowded real fast and some ladies are really not playing, already holding out the money before anything has really began.

‘Kai,’ Joy announces with a mysterious smile, reaching out for her bag and taking out a plastic crown with a short, cheap looking veil. She forces it on top of Seulgi’s head who nearly shrieks, taken by complete surprise due to her flustered concentration on the stage. ‘We’ll get you that lap dance, do not worry at all. Bride-to-be privileges and all that.’ Seulgi blushes hotly.

Seungwan mostly pales.

‘Do you know this guy?’ She cannot help but ask. Joy shrugs.

‘You could say that, yes,’ she replies vaguely.

If Seungwan were to be objectively truthful, Kai is an exceptionally aesthetically pleasing individual and while this was not in by any means their first choice of entertainment for tonight, Seulgi is not exactly upset if the shy, embarrassed glances are to be any indication. The man’s flexibility and dancing do very little for Seungwan since she’s not really his target audience, but she discreetly turns to Joohyun to observe her reaction. The older woman does indeed watch the man’s proceedings with a small smile but her gaze reminds Seungwan more of a curious one, rather than erotically charged.

She might be wrong though, Joohyun did have a boyfriend back at university when they first met. It didn’t last long, from what she told the others, but he was definitely a man.

Seungwan sighs again, unknowingly drawing Joohyun’s attention. Her smile widens as she directs it to the younger girl. She looks amused and Seungwan averts her eyes, mildly embarrassed at having been caught.

After a longer moment – and a few items of clothes lost during the dance – Kai leaves the stage to walk around and that’s when the real problem starts. Joy stands up, towering over all the other women and starts shouting to get his attention. It might be just Seungwan’s imagination but the man seems to recognise their companion. He walks slowly but he does eventually approach their table, having by then gathered a generous amount of notes hanging from the waistband of his shorts.

From the corner of her eye, Seungwan notices Seulgi quickly taking off her tacky head piece.

‘How can I help you, ladies?’ Even his voice is smooth, teasing and it prompts each of the friends to have the very much predictable reaction: Joy claps loudly, unabashedly staring at his naked torso; Seulgi giggles, not able to look the man in the eyes; Seungwan only gapes, momentarily taken aback by his actual presence at their table; Joohyun keeps chuckling, her voice sounding more and more like she cannot believe that this is the reality that they have found themselves in.

‘We have a bride to be here! And I want my friend to experience the best lap dance she’ll have ever got in her life. This might be her last opportunity to rub against a guy who isn’t an accountant.’ Kai laughs out loud at the comment and so does Joohyun. Seungwan can only blink, stupefied.

‘Well, then, which one is it?’ He turns around and looks towards the eldest at the table. ‘You, perhaps?’ Joohyun gives him a somewhat cheeky smile, mirroring his own.

‘I would love to, _young man_,’ Seungwan nearly snorts at the choice of address. ‘But I don’t think that my girlfriend would approve.’ Before Seungwan has a chance to react, Joohyun links their fingers and kisses her hand for good measure, still looking at Kai.

He laughs, not at all offended. Joy grabs his arm, getting impatient.

‘Here, it’s Seulgi.’ Seulgi giggles again when the man finally turns to her.

‘My lady?’ He extends his hand and Seulgi reluctantly takes it, not before looking at her friends for approval. Joohyun raises her bottle, cheering to that and appeased, the bride to be follows the man to a more private space.

‘I’ll go with them, to make sure we’re getting our money’s worth.’ Joy doesn’t waste any time waiting for their response and speeds away.

‘I hope you don’t mind,’ Joohyun says after a moment, pointing to their still intertwined hands.

‘O-oh, not at all,’ Seungwan stammers, feeling her hand become clammy. ‘Nice save,’ he adds weakly.

Joohyun hums noncommittally.

‘Let’s get another drink, shall we? Kai looks like he might take a while. I just hope he doesn’t traumatise Seulgi,’ Joohyun chuckles again and Seungwan lets out one as well, albeit hers is mostly mortified.

‘What is going on,’ it’s more of a statement than a question and Joohyun looks at her in mirth.

‘Sometimes you gotta go with a flow, you know. And I mean, Joy didn’t say anything untruthful. Jongdae _is_ an accountant.’

Seungwan bursts out laughing.

They are _not_ in an Italian restaurant, that much Seungwan can already tell. She looks at Joy in exasperation.

‘You told me you knew the address of that restaurant,’ she feels obliged to say even though it’s quickly becoming evident that the moment they allowed Joy to order the uber, they basically set themselves up.

‘I said that I knew the address of the _best_ restaurant,’ Joy corrects. ‘And this _is_ the best restaurant in town.’

Not that Seungwan wants to scream but that’s exactly what she wants to do. Granted, the evening was going to be all about Seulgi but a very teeny tiny part of Seungwan hoped that the atmosphere of the Italian place would inspire her to work up the courage to confess to Joohyun.

Now it is past nine o’clock and they’re standing in front of a ridiculously crowded kalbi place.

‘Seulgi, are you down for this?’ Joy looks at the star of the evening expectantly and the other woman – still a little pinkish in the face, for what reason Seungwan would rather not know – nods unsurely.

‘I mean, I like kalbi-‘

‘Great! Let’s go, I know a guy here, he’ll get us a table.’

Seungwan wants to say something, anything, but the only thing that comes out is a helplessly wild hand gesture. Joohyun laughs.

‘Let’s just go inside and have this kalbi,’ the older says, putting her arm around Seungwan’s shoulder in what is supposed to be a reassuring manner but is most likely to give Seungwan a heart attack due to their proximity. ‘She’s started by showing us naked guys. I don’t think anything that awaits us in this restaurant can top that.’

Joohyun is wrong, she is so, _so_ wrong. Seungwan knows this the minute a young man with a name tag _Donghyuk_ sits them down to the right of the big stage. _A stage, not again_.

They order a dish each and round of draft beer. Seulgi, who has previously already had two bottles of liquor and is generally a light weight, only blinks, letting Joohyun order for her.

‘How did you get this table? The place is packed,’ Seungwan cannot help but ask.

‘Oh, I called Donghyuk and told him we would be coming so he kinda, you know, booked us this place,’ Joy replies, making quotation marks in the air. It’s obvious that this establishment does not take reservations. ‘We used to date for like, three weeks. He’s sweet.’

Seungwan wants to say that he doesn’t even look twenty yet but ends up sitting that conversation down because once again, she does not want to know.

‘I’ll be back,’ Joy announces once their beer arrives and the moment she’s out of the earshot, Seungwan leans in to Seulgi.

‘Do you want to get out of here? If we run fast enough, she won’t be able to catch up.’ Seulgi laughs, a little tipsy.

‘What are you saying, Seungwan? That would be so mean.’

‘She’s basically kidnapped you and we’re tagging along as collateral,’ her best friend insists. ‘We haven’t done any of the things that you’ve wanted yet. It’s too late for our dance class and the restaurant reservation is probably gone but I can still call them…’

‘Seungwan, it’s okay.’ Seulgi smiles. ‘I know that Joy is a little… unconventional, but her heart is in the right place. It’s different but it’s not all that bad. It’s also not really that important where we eat as long as we’re together, is it?’

Seungwan has nothing to say to that.

‘You did say that this is all about Seulgi, right? ‘Seungwan startles when she feels a hand on top of her own on her knee. Joohyun smiles as well. ‘If you’re sure that’s what you really want, to stay here, then of course we will accompany you.’

‘Yes, I think… I mean, it’s not what I imagined but perhaps that’s why it’s worth giving a try. It’s not like anything that I would usually do, alone or with Jongdae. Speaking of, what do you think they’re doing now?’

‘That’s the last thing we want to worry about right now,’ Joy interrupts once again, sitting down and taking a swing of her beer. ‘The only thing we need to make sure of is that your future husband’s stag do is less epic than our night out. In twenty years, when the passion is gone and you sleep in separate beds, at least you’ll be able to think of that one time a professional stripper sat in your lap and-‘

‘Okay, okay,’ Seungwan rushes to cut in, not willing to speak or hear any more of the predicament than she’s already witnessed. Also, Joohyun’s hand on top of her own makes her nervous. ‘What are we doing here? Is this yet another type of performance?’

‘Why, I’m glad you asked.’ Joy turns to her and the wicked smile freezes the blood in Seungwan’s veins. ‘It’s a karaoke bar, of course. And all of us are going to sing tonight, I just signed us up.’

‘What?!’ Seungwan shrieks, nearly standing up.

‘You said you guys wanted to do a dance class. Well, singing, dancing, same thing.’

‘It is _not_ the same thing,’ Seungwan replies, now panicking. Just looking at the crowd makes her dizzy.

‘But your singing is lovely,’ Seulgi counters, looking unfazed. The fact that her friend doesn’t seem to be at all disturbed by her upcoming public appearance tells Seungwan everything that she needs to know about the state of the other woman’s inebriation.

‘Yeah, Seungwan. Your singing is very lovely,’ Joohyun seconds the opinion in a much quieter voice and squeezing her hand under the table. Seungwan doesn’t know what to say to that.

‘I have an idea. Why don’t Seulgi and I go first and then the two of you can sing together. For encouragement.’ It’s clear that Joy doesn’t need any encouragement but Seungwan will take what she can.

‘I mean-‘

‘Perfect. Okay, we’ll go first.’

They end up singing a cover of a popular Whitney Houston song. Seulgi’s singing is good but she stumbles through the English lyrics since she’s never been diligent in her studies of the language. Somewhere along the way Joy has managed to put the festive headband back on Seulgi and the crowd starts clapping and whistling harder in approval. Later, the bride to be starts giggling into the microphone, giving up on the singing altogether.

Seungwan and Joohyun go next, the former shuffling awkwardly and the latter standing there like it is she who is observing the audience, not the other way around. When the first tones of _Don’t go breakin’ my heart_ start playing, Seungwan knows that she’s screwed. She looks to Joy who only gives her a big thumps up but the older girl just knows that there is more to that innocent looking smile than Joy lets on. Somewhere, sometime along the way, when Seungwan wasn’t looking, Joy must have learnt all about her crush on Joohyun and is now going to torture them.

‘You start,’ Joohyun mumbles to her just before the lyrics start rolling and she has no choice but to open her mouth.

The song is upbeat and the audience helps them by clapping and singing along but Seungwan can barely look Joohyun in the eye. The older woman grabs her hand and playfully swings their clasped hands around, probably for the viewers’ entertainment. She doesn’t have the best voice – it’s not like she needs to sing in court – but it nonetheless touches Seungwan’s heart strings. The few moments that they meet each other’s eye, Joohyun’s expression looks so serene, so _fond_ that Seungwan cannot help but blush and turn away.

It’s not like Seungwan to read those signs wrong and it’s not like Joohyun to lead her on so perhaps after all of this is over, they need to have this conversation, however nerve-wrecking it might be.

They leave the stage after a round of applause and a few humorous bows towards the listeners, they hands still linked. Seungwan squeezes Joohyun’s palm tighter, almost as if testing the waters but there is no indication of Joohyun wanting to remove it anytime soon. _Being allowed to hold Joohyun’s hand in public, now that would be something_, Seungwan blushes to herself, hair falling over her face as she lowers her head. The light is so dim that it’s not like anyone would even notice. _Okay, maybe not in public since the society is generally prejudiced but… Just holding it whenever she wants to. Like they belong together._

‘That was something,’ Joy comments once they re-join them at the table. They finally let go of each other. ‘You know how to sing,’ she says to Seungwan. The latter shrugs.

‘It used to be a hobby. Now I have different responsibilities.’

‘Too bad, community choirs are always looking for more participants,’ Joy says randomly before sipping on her drink again. She’s brought them another round in the meantime. ‘So how do you guys know each other again?’

‘Oh, Seulgi introduced us. They used to be in a dance club together.’

‘Wait, you’re all from Hanyang too?’

‘No, just the two of them,’ Seungwan points to Seulgi and Joohyun. ‘I’ve actually graduated from Hongik.’

‘So Seulgi is getting married to a guy and she’s told me all about you already,’ Joy makes a vague gesture towards Seungwan and the latter doesn’t know if she shouldn’t actually feel offended by it. ‘What about you? Should we find you a guy tonight or..?’

Joohyun takes a long sip of her beer before shrugging.

‘Let’s just say that I don’t discriminate,’ is all she replies with, looking at Joy teasingly and eventually taking another sip. Seulgi doesn’t look like it is news to her but Seungwan can only gape in astonishment. That _is_ news to her. Not necessarily making it any easier since they’re still friends and she’s afraid to ruin that special bond but definitely making things clearer.

All this time Seungwan has operated under the assumption that Joohyun was fundamentally unavailable.

‘Alrighty, then,’ Joy grins. ‘We will be on a lookout tonight. Unless Seungwan is interested? That would make everything much easier.’

In a predictably cliché manner, Seungwan chokes on her drink. Joohyun only smiles playfully and they change the topic.

They stick around for another hour, listening to the on going performances. More often than not, the women laugh at them but in good faith. The food is good too, despite their initial apprehension. Finally, the karaoke night comes to an end and instead, the DJ introduces a new set that many take advantage of, starting to crowd the middle of the room.

‘I don’t know about you guys, but I’d really like to dance,’ Joohyun says, looking at the dance floor. ‘Seungwan, what do you say?’

‘I-‘ Seungwan is lost for words, not expecting such an invitation. Joy elbows her quickly, pushing her up on her feet.

‘You guys go, I’ll make sure Seulgi gets some water.’ They all look to the woman who is leaning on Joy’s shoulder. ‘She needs to sober up, the night is not over yet!’

Seungwan takes the hint and follows Joohyun further up, both wanting to be with the woman and desperately needing a break from Joy.

‘Can’t believe it’s almost midnight and we’re in some random bar, dancing,’ she says awkwardly, not really knowing what to do.

‘I’m the only one dancing,’ Joohyun smiles fondly. ‘You’re so far away from me, you might as well still be seated at the table.’ She takes a step towards the other. ‘You’re lucky it’s a slow song. We can just sway to the rhythm.’

Seungwan doesn’t know if it’s lucky or terrifying, the way she is suddenly enveloped in a loose hug by Joohyun and made move around slowly. She eventually settles for the same gesture, her own arms tentatively wrapped around Joohyun’s hips, unable to say a word or look the other woman in the eye.

‘You know…’ Seungwan goes quiet. Joohyun eventually hums in question when no words follow. ‘You know, you never told me that… you know…’

‘You keep telling me that I _know_ something but I’m still confused right now,’ Joohyun laughs quietly. Seungwan blushes. ‘What is it that you want to say?’

‘You never told me that you also liked women,’ Seungwan responds. She takes a deep breath. ‘I told you… a long time ago. But you didn’t say anything at the time. I mean, you didn’t have to, of course,’ she adds hastily, anxious not to be misunderstood as demanding or pushy. ‘Just… we’re close so I figured… well, that you might wanna tell me something like that.’

‘I didn’t know at that time,’ Joohyun admits. ‘At the time… when you shared. I guess I was confused. I briefly dated a man from work around a year ago – I didn’t say anything to either of you because I didn’t think there was anything to talk about,’ she adds before Seungwan can question that relationship. ‘I just… I found myself looking at somebody else… a lot. Somebody that was not him, and not a man at all, in fact. It took another few months to come to terms with it so… I guess I bloomed late,’ she shrugs, not looking too bothered.

‘What do you mean, you’ve been looking at someone? Who?’ The questions roll out of Seungwan’s tongue before she can stop herself. Joohyun stops their swaying to look at her, but there is mirth in her eyes.

‘You don’t know? And here I thought you are the person closest to me,’ she teases.

Before she has a chance to reply, Joy hollers at them to get ready to leave, and something about Seulgi needing some fresh air. Joohyun laughs and grabs Seungwan’s hand, leading her away from the centre of the music.

‘You wanted a bar with a view, didn’t you?’

By now, Seungwan should have learnt that Park Joy has a wonderful way of skilfully misinterpreting any directions given to her. Yes, technically, they _did_ want a bar with a view, but in Seungwan’s mind it was the fancy bar on top of that expensive hotel near river Han. Not a shady place with a balcony in the back alley somewhere on the outskirts of Sinchon.

However, it’s nearing one o’clock and Seungwan is progressively less inclined to argue about details like that. In fact, her willingness to discuss anything is directly disproportionate to the amount of alcohol she’s already consumed. Plus Seulgi is heavily leaning against her and being almost the same size as her doesn’t make it easy for Seungwan to in any way support her.

They take the lift to the tenth floor and enter the bar. As every place on a Friday night, it’s incredibly crowded and as in every place they’ve already visited, here too Joy seems to have many friends.

‘I’ve dated one of the owners before but then it got complicated,’ Joy rushes with an explanation nobody really asked for. ‘We’re still friends though, so no worries.’

They sit in the corner, the youngest woman immediately ordering more drinks for them. Seungwan thinks that they should probably stop but it’s sort of difficult to open her mouth right now. She merely looks around, noticing some groups playing pool.

A small gathering of women, seated alone like they are, inevitably leads to unwanted attention, at least that’s what Seungwan perceives it as. Joy accepts a round of drinks sent in by a man at the bar, but not before discreetly checking with her detection strip if they weren’t by any chance spiked (_Gotta be safe, you know_, she shrugs and Seungwan thinks that it’s the first wise thing she’s said all night). Two other men, around university age, approach and invite them to play pool, to which Joy immediately concedes. Seungwan and Joohyun follow unsurely, mostly to make sure that Joy is not in any danger.

Not that they would be of any real help, since they still have a semi-conscious Seulgi hanging between them.

Seungwan happens to be very good at pool since she actually does have a pool table taking up most of the living room in her already small shared flat (it’s a long story that involves Chanyeol getting drunk and making really bad financial decisions) so everything seems to be going well for a while. She even attempts to teach Joohyun who’s never actually played before. All that until they hear a commotion at the nearest table where Joy and one of her admirers initially retired to get cosy.

‘I said, don’t touch me, you idiot!’ Joy stands up, trying to get away. On high alert, Seungwan immediately ditches the game to see what’s going on. She might not be exactly on board with Joy’s vibe but she’s nothing if not protective.

‘What’s going on?’ Seungwan wants to know, looking at the man with suspicion.

‘Your friend is fucking drunk and just lashed out on me out of nowhere!’ The guy defends himself but one look at Joy tells Seungwan that he’s the guilty one.

‘Don’t you dare call my friend a liar!’ Seungwan is all up his face.

‘Stop pointing your finger at me, you wacko. I see you’re no better.’ The guy mocks and his friends who’s gathered around laugh. Under normal circumstances, Seungwan would scoff and leave to avoid any more unpleasantries but she is clearly not in her right mind.

Neither is Joohyun, it seems. He rushes forward and slaps the man unceremoniously, rendering everyone speechless.

‘Say that one more time,’ she taunts, making him angry for real.

‘You bitch-‘ He grabs her hair, causing her to bend and groan in pain. After that, Seungwan is blind to everything else.

‘Leave her alone!’ Not knowing what to do, she grabs him by the hand and bites it. Startled, he lets go of Joohyun’s hair.

‘You’re all insane!’ He’s about to slap Seungwan but the woman suddenly feels herself being pushed away and when she looks up again, the stranger is on the floor, blood gushing from his nose. Kang Seulgi stands above him, shaking her hand in pain.

‘Stop hurting my friends, you- you fucking moron!’ It is an epic moment for Seulgi, it is indeed, but all Seungwan wants to do is coo at her. Clearly disoriented, the woman is still trying her best to protect them.

The fight last about thirty more seconds, with two more people joining in and breaking four more chairs. The bouncers finally get to them, spraying the fire extinguisher foam all over which effectively stops the participants from exerting any more violence.

‘What in the bloody fuck is going on here? Joy?’ Another well-dressed newcomer looks at the ruckus, finally noticing the woman among the chaos.

‘Oh, thank goodness. Minhyuk, these dudes suddenly started approaching us and-‘

‘You know that you’re not allowed in here,’ the man responds flatly, not waiting for further explanation. ‘The last time you came, you ruined a lamp and a table, and two boxes of bottled beer. Now you’ve come back, causing further damages.’

‘Wait, what? You’re not allowed in here?’ Seungwan echoes, rubbing a bump on her head.

‘It was just a stupid misunderstanding-‘ Joy assures but is interrupted again.

‘It was not just a misunderstanding. Seriously, you are banned from coming to our bar. How did you even get in here?’

‘Just called Sungjae. He’ll figure it all out-‘

‘Sungjae is who banned you.’ The man named Minhyuk deadpans. Then he turns to the bouncers. ‘I don’t wanna know anything. Call the police, they’ll take care of this. Especially her.’ He points to Joy. ‘Tell them to take her away.’

Any further arguments fall on deaf ears and the four women soon have to face a very embarrassing walk of shame to the police car, and then a ride to the station. Seungwan’s hair is full of foam and her button up denim dress is missing a button. Her companions don’t look much better, in particular Joy.

‘I told you my relationship with the owner was a little complicated,’ she shrugs before letting her head fall onto the back of the seat.

It’s almost three o’clock when the case is finally cleared and Joy agrees to pay for the damaged chairs but the police refuses to let them out unless there is somebody signing out their release. It’s not really a question whom they should call for help but it’s still beyond embarrassing.

Having been persuaded by the now very sober Seulgi who finally stopped crying, Seungwan gives way and the bride to be phones her soon to be husband. The problem is, he’s not picking up her call.

‘What are they doing at this time of night?’ Joy asks annoyed, as if it’s not her fault that they ended up in this place. ‘They better not have a more epic stag do than we did ours, I’ll never forgive them.’

‘You don’t even know them,’ Seungwan seethes through her teeth, Joohyun quietly laughing by her side in a way that makes Seungwan believe Joohyun has still not fully grasped the surrealism of their night. She laughs, but in total disbelief. She’s even stopped trying to rearrange her previously flawless hair.

‘They’re probably out having fun.’ Seulgi looks at the other women unsurely. ‘Baekhyun did say that he would make them all surrender their phones to avoid distractions.’

‘To avoid guilt when your future hubby gets his own lap dance, you mean,’ Joy adds from the bench, where she is seated, tired and resigned. ‘Glad we at least covered that one for you.’

Seungwan sighs, deciding to ignore Joy for now.

‘Let me try and call Chanyeol.’

After a few failed attempts, they each send a text to their respective saviours of choice and decide to wait it out in the cell. Not like they have any other solutions.

‘I’m so sorry.’ Seungwan takes a seat next to Seulgi and embraces her with her right arm. ‘It’s all my fault. If I had been more assertive with our entertainment options, maybe-‘

‘Oh, it’s not your fault at all. It’s nobody’s fault. In fact, it was all quite interesting.’ Seulgi laughs quietly, though she still looks a little out of it. ‘We’ve had fun. Plus they’re not pressing charges so once the guys come to pick us up in the morning we can just forget it ever happened, get a good night sleep and be ready for Sunday.’

‘I’m glad you’re so… optimistic about it,’ Seungwan admits, squeezing the other’s shoulder.

‘But you know… You should ask Joohyun to be your date to the wedding,’ she adds in a much quieter voice. The oldest woman is standing further away, still arguing with a police officer through the bars.

‘Huh?’

‘I think she would like to go with you.’

‘What are you talking about…’ She whispers, embarrassed. Seulgi smiles, shrugging.

‘The first thing that Seungwan sees when she opens her eyes is Park Chanyeol peeking through the bars right at her.

‘Well, well,’ he grins the moment he notices her consciousness. ‘Look what the cat dragged in. Quite literally.’ He motions at her messed up state and outfit.

Seungwan leans away, discovering in horror that she has fallen asleep on Joohyun’s shoulder and probably also drooled on her. Just a little.

‘What time is it?’ She doesn’t feel like bickering with her flatmate and thankfully, his taunting stops there.

‘Five thirty. Sorry it took so long, by the way. We had our phones turned off for the night. You’re lucky I’m bad with rules,’ he laughs.

‘You were probably doing something completely indecent, weren’t you,’ Joy comments from the corner, having been woken up by the commotion. Seungwan sees that the other two women are also awake now, looking around.

‘I wouldn’t call a round of screen golf, one beer at a bar and a marathon of _Lord of the Rings_ indecent but I mean.’ Chanyeol shrugs. ‘And anyway, who are you again?’

‘It’s a long story. Like, a really long story,’ Seungwan dismisses the question. ‘Please, just get us out of here.’

‘The guys are working on it. Jongdae just had to sign some- Oh, here they come.’

Byun Baekhyun wears a matching to Chanyeol’s grin as he regards the sight inside the cell.

‘My, my. Is that really you, Son Seungwan? Would you look at that.’ Seungwan just hangs her head in shame, knowing that they won’t let her live this down until her dying breath. There is no point even trying to make herself look more presentable.

The police officer comes next, followed by the remaining members of the small stag do – Kim Jongdae and Do Kyungsoo. Once the door is open, Jongdae doesn’t have eyes for anyone else but Seulgi. She stands up, still unstable on her legs and he quickly approaches, giving her a hand.

‘Is it really true that you punched a guy in the nose because he bothered your friends?’

Seulgi nods, looking remorseful. Jongdae sighs, but it’s a delighted sigh.

‘Just when I thought you couldn’t get any more perfect.’ Seulgi lets out an airy chuckle but it’s also mixed with a fearful sob and they fall into each other’s arms, quickly turning it into a long kiss.

Seungwan turns to the others, pretends to vomit at their affection and Joohyun laughs, extending her hand which Seungwan readily takes.

‘Let’s get out of here.’

Now outside, they join the remaining three men and Joy who openly tries to flirt with them, completely unbothered by her appearance. Seungwan thinks that she has had quite enough of this for the night so she says,

‘I’ll save you time. Gay, gay and about to get married,’ Seungwan points to Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongdae. ‘And you are?’ She looks at Kyungsoo, who is the only friend she does not socialise with outside of their group interactions and is therefore not as close to.

The man gives Joy’s torn dress, messed up makeup and bare feet a once-over before shrugging.

‘Potentially interested,’ he responds casually and Joy grins coquettishly.

‘Hey, lovebirds.’ Chanyeol sticks his head into the cell again. ‘Let’s get out of here and go eat something.’ He looks to the rest of the company. ‘We’d had a drink so we couldn’t bring cars but we can just call for a taxi. There is a 24/7 diner not too far away from here, their breakfast is bomb. I think we could all use some food. Also, I’m dying to hear this story.’

After the meal and a lot of laughter they mostly disperse, taking separate modes of transportation to their desired destinations. Joohyun and Seungwan walk together, waving away Chanyeol who offers them a ride home. They both know that they still have to take their time to define the tension which has arisen between them during the night.

Feeling bold, Seungwan grabs Joohyun’s hand as they stroll around the nearby park. Joohyun doesn’t reject the gesture.

‘We didn’t finish our conversation from before yet,’ the older notes with an amused smile, looking down at their hands.

‘You wouldn’t lead me on, though. You’re not like that.’ Seungwan stops, looking at the other earnestly.

‘No, I wouldn’t,’ Joohyun assures.

‘We’ve been friends for so long that it’s hard for me to believe that you’d have feelings for me,’ Seungwan admits, looking down.

‘I don’t know how to explain it but I do. For the longest time I was confused, about myself in general. I wondered whether it was possible for me to have such feelings for you. But we’ve always been close and with time I realised that this affection might have been there for a long time,’ Joohyun confesses. ‘I’ve realised that I’ve done things that went beyond our friendship and with time you’ve become my most important person. So now I no longer wonder – I just know. And when I knew, that’s when I recognised that you are in love with me, too.’

Seungwan blushes but she bravely looks Joohyun in the eye.

‘It’s funny, I- I was going to finally confess to you tonight… well, last night.’ They laugh. ‘That’s partially why I became so agitated at Joy and her spontaneity. I had it all planned. I was going to ask you to be my date to the wedding.’

‘You still can.’ Joohyun smiles and Seungwan smiles back at her, still in disbelief.

‘Please, go with me to Seulgi and Jongdae’s wedding. I think we’ll have a lot of fun together.’ Joohyun nods.

‘Then go out with me next Friday night. Just the two of us.’

‘No Seulgi,’ Seungwan says stupidly and Joohyun nods again.

‘No Seulgi,’ she confirms.

‘And no Park Joy.’ Joohyun laughs loudly.

‘_Definitely_ no Park Joy.’

‘You got yourself a deal, then.’ Seungwan grins before leaning in.

They seal it with a kiss.

Two days later, Son Seungwan catches Kang Seulgi’s wedding bouquet and the grin she receives from Bae Joohyun makes her think that while her own wedding plans might be far, far away, she has taken the first step towards the right person.

Meanwhile, Park Joy is busy flirting with the waiter in the buffet room.


End file.
